robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: Series 10/Heat 3
Heat 3 was the third of five qualification episodes to determine the Grand Finalists of Series 10 of Robot Wars. It aired on November 5th, 2017http://www.bbc.co.uk/mediacentre/proginfo/2017/45/robot-wars. Competing robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Bucky the Robot vs Rapid vs Track-tion Bucky the Robot backed up and started opening and closing its jaws. Rapid moved to attack Bucky the Robot, and hit the Dial of Doom, which released the Fog of War. All three robots gingerly moved away from the fog and waited for it to disperse. Track-tion turned over the Arena Spikes, but they fired and flipped Track-tion over. Rapid capitalised on the now-massive ground clearance, sliding under the tracked robot and flipping them clean out of the arena. Bucky the Robot stayed away from Rapid, moving slowly around the flame pit. Rapid drove in and slid under, but failed to flip. Bucky the Robot drove away from Rapid, but eventually turned and slid up the flipper's wedge, driving off before a flip could be made. Rapid pushed Bucky the Robot into an empty CPZ, but still wasn't flipping their opponent. Bucky the Robot kept retreating, until Rapid pushed it twice, before finally flipping Bucky the Robot with the end of the flipper. Bucky the Robot tipped forwards and landed on the arena wall, with the robot in the arena, but the top jaw hanging over the edge. Bucky the Robot snapped its jaw closed, lifting it up, before opening the jaw, which was able to drop it back on its wheels. Rapid slid under Bucky the Robot a few times, trying to push it around the arena. Rapid pushed Bucky the Robot onto the Floor Flipper, which didn't fire, and just missed the flywheel on Matilda. Rapid pushed Bucky the Robot around more, getting it next to the side-wall and flipping. Bucky the Robot somersaulted over Rapid and bounced down behind it still in the arena. Rapid took a while to get its flipper down, and spent the time staying away from Bucky the Robot while it was vulnerable. Rapid slammed into Bucky the Robot, which tried to use the jaw but missed. Bucky the Robot was backed into the CPZ, and caught a glancing blow from Matilda's flywheel. Rapid pushed Bucky the Robot into the Arena Spikes, which fired, but missed and trapped Bucky the Robot in place. The spikes retracted but fired again, flipping Bucky the Robot onto its back. Bucky the Robot tried to use the jaw to self-right, but it was low on gas, so propped itself on its back, stuck. Bucky the Robot was now immobile, but could not be counted out before the end of the battle, so the fight still went to an adjudication. The Judges unanimously chose Rapid as the winner. Results: Rapid, 1st Place. Bucky the Robot, 2nd Place. Track-tion, 3rd Place Apex vs Terrorhurtz vs Vulture Apex, using its asymmetrical bar, started to spin up, but Terrorhurtz drove in and took a hit on its front wedge, stopping the bar. Vulture moved in, but both it and Apex were hit by Terrorhurtz's axe. Terrorhurtz axed Apex again and chased it across the arena. Vulture slid under Apex and brought the arm down onto the bar, but Terrorhurtz intervened, sustaining a hit from Vulture's blade. Terrorhurtz turned, pointing the axe towards Vulture and hitting the top of the robot. The hobbled Apex activated the Dial of Doom, which released the Fog of War. All robots avoided each other, but Terrorhurtz were on the front foot, pushing Vulture again. Terrorhurtz hit the top of Vulture again, Vulture turned and grazed the front of Terrorhurtz with their blade, but Terrorhurtz retaliated with another axe shot before pushing Vulture onto the flames. Terrorhurtz manoeuvred Vulture into the CPZ and fired the axe straight into the weapon mechanism of Vulture, getting the axe head stuck. Terrorhurtz pushed Vulture back while stuck in them. Apex drive in to the pair of them, but got wedged themselves, meaning all three robots were stuck. Shunt pushed the melee until the robots were released. Terrorhurtz axed Vulture again, and Apex slid underneath the axe-wielding robot, temporarily trapping it. Once released, Terrorhurtz turned to attack Apex, but the axe clipped Vulture's spinner, which spun Terrorhurtz around a bit more. Vulture had now stopped moving, so Terrorhurtz focused on Apex, laying the axe into the top bar of Apex. Terrorhurtz kept slamming Apex around the arena and charged in, firing the axe and missing. Terrorhurtz flipped themselves over with the power of the axe, but self-righted instantly. Apex tried attacking Terrorhurtz again, but stopped moving. Terrorhurtz were left as clear winners. Results: Terrorhurtz, 1st Place. Apex, 2nd Place. Vulture, 3rd Place Redemption Rounds Apex vs Track-tion Before the battle, Team Immersion lent Track-tion a spare wedge to replace their crusher against the large spinner of Apex. Track-tion barely moved initially, just allowing Apex to spin up their heavier bar. Track-tion kept the hardened wedge pointing at Apex as it moved in to attack. Apex clipped the wedge of Track-tion twice and backed away, before exploding across the arena. Replays showed that the two hits had broken something holding the spinning bar of Apex on. With the sheer weight of the bar at full speed, the imbalance caused the bar to hit its own pulley system, before completely shearing off. The main chassis of Apex was thrown across the arena into Sir Killalot's CPZ, while the bar flew up and into an arena wall screen, smashing straight through it and landing in the trench outside. Sir Killalot dumped the remaining part of Apex in the pit. Winner: Track-tion Bucky the Robot vs Vulture Bucky the Robot drove at Vulture and the both met in the centre of the arena. Vulture slid under and brought their spinner down on the wedge of Bucky the Robot. Vulture turned around to attack from a different angle, hitting Bucky the Robot with the spinner more times. Vulture chased Bucky the Robot, and were flipped over after carelessly driving onto the floor flipper. Bucky the Robot capitalised and clamped onto Vulture as it tried to right itself. Bucky the Robot pushed Vulture into Dead Metal, and released it soon after. Vulture reversed into the Dial of Doom, opening the pit, and attacked Bucky the Robot again. Bucky the Robot was pushed back into Dead Metal and escaped with minimal damage. Both robots tried to get under each other, but were unsuccessful. After a few attempts, Vulture turned and pushed Bucky the Robot onto the floor flipper, turning it onto its side. Vulture stayed back as Bucky the Robot was counted out. Winner: Vulture Semi-Finals Rapid vs Track-tion Rapid drove up to Track-tion, slotted under the front wedge, pushed it towards the wall and flipped. Track-tion were flipped straight out of the arena. This battle broke the shortest battle record by defeating their opponent in 5.6 seconds. Terrorhurtz vs Vulture To protect their vulnerable top, Vulture created some makeshift "pillows" of cushioning armour to try and absorb the impact from Terrorhurtz's axe. As the battle started, the two wedges weren't getting under each other, so Terrorhurtz positioned itself to fire the axe onto one of the pillows of Vulture. Terrorhurtz chased Vulture, slamming it with the axe. Both faced each other, and while Vulture brought the spinner down on Terrorhurtz, the axe hit Vulture, breaking a pillow off. Vulture turned to escape the corner it was it, but Terrorhurtz followed and ripped off the other pillow with the next axe hit. Terrorhurtz pressured Vulture with the axe constantly as it became apparent that Vulture's blade had stopped working. Terrorhurtz relentlessly chased Vulture, sending sparks flying every time the axe connected with their opponent. Terrorhurtz landed an axe blow in the wheel of Vulture, breaking it. Terrorhurtz's next axe blow was strong enough to get it wedged in the robot. Matilda approached and eventually freed the pair. Vulture was back to life, but every movement was shadowed by Terrorhurtz, which was still axing the top of Vulture. Terrorhurtz started spinning to bat Vulture away with the un-fired axe. Both circled each other for a bit, until Vulture activated the Fog of War. Vulture strayed near Dead Metal, but escaped only to be pushed into the dial of doom, which selected Fog of War again. Vulture escaped onto the flame pit, and were hounded by Terrorhurtz, who finished the battle by stacking Vulture into the corner. Winner: Terrorhurtz 3rd Place Playoff Track-tion vs Vulture Having loaned their opponents a wedge earlier, Team Immersion took it back from Track-tion. However, in the pits, Team Immersion discovered a few pinched wires inside Vulture, which were inaccessible in the short time frame due to the pinched wiring being housed directly below the weapon setup, which was also responsible for causing the damage. This meant Vulture were forced to forfeit the battle, leaving Track-tion victorious by default. Winner: Track-tion (Vulture withdrew beforehand) Heat Final Terrorhurtz vs Rapid When the robots first met, Rapid slid straight under Terrorhurtz and pushed it back. A second attempt pushed Terrorhurtz onto the floor flipper, which turned it over. As Terrorhurtz tried to self-right, Rapid sat underneath and again deposited Terrorhurtz onto the floor flipper, which was just as effective again. Terrorhurtz failed to self-right a few times, all the while being pushed back by Rapid. Rapid slid under Terrorhurtz, pushing it into Dead Metal. Rapid chased Terrorhurtz, holding it aloft a couple of times as it became beached on the flipper. Rapid turned near the arena wall, and Terrorhurtz almost landed an axe blow on their opponents. Escaping, Terrorhurtz turned, this time landing the axe on Rapid's flipper, but were pushed back into Dead Metal again. When released, Terrorhurtz were close to the arena wall, and Rapid came very close to flipping their opponents out. Terrorhurtz bounced down in the arena and started chasing Rapid, which was struggling to close the flipper again. Terrorhurtz missed an axe blow, which allowed Rapid to get underneath it and push across the arena. Terrorhurtz were thrown into the back wall by the flipper, but Rapid had to escape again. Once the flipper was down, Rapid turned and pushed Terrorhurtz onto the floor flipper, which turned it over again. Rapid pushed Terrorhurtz into Dead Metal's CPZ, but the house robot instead trapped Rapid, cutting it with the saw. Terrorhurtz capitalised and slammed in with the axe, pushing Rapid back into Dead Metal. Once free, Rapid shoved Terrorhurtz into the corner, where it was held with the axe stuck in the fired position. Rapid slid under Terrorhurtz and aimed it towards the low wall, driving Terrorhurtz to it, before flipping the robot out of the arena. Heat Winner: Rapid Trivia *No competitor in this episode placed any higher than third place in the head-to-heads of the two previous rebooted series. Only Terrorhurtz had previously won a heat across the history of Robot Wars. *For the second series running, Terrorhurtz and Rapid appeared in the same heat. *This episode marks the second time in the reboot era where the bullet-proof glass walls have been breached. References Category:Series 10 Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner Category:Episodes to contain an OotA Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes containing a Quick Immobilisation